


Left Behind (Again)

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Worry, brief mentions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull frets about Dorian's safety, constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Bull is anxious about Dorian and, more importantly, leaving Dorian alone.

Bull knew he couldn’t avoid the fucking Inquisitor forever, but…

This didn’t sit right with him, leaving his kadan behind. He didn’t _want_ to leave, but the Inquisition was still employing him, and there were more people loyal to the Inquisitor than there were to him. The courtyard had just hammered that point home. So, Bull packed for the fucking _week_ he was going to be away from Skyhold. If he didn’t obey, there would be a repeat of the courtyard, and he would not be able to save Dorian this time.

(The Inquisitor’s threat to make him _watch_ this time, he knew that one was serious. After the Inquisitor left, smirking, he imagined setting the fucker on fire. Toes first.)

He fretted. Everyone noticed. Of course he fucking fretted. The last time he’d left Skyhold, his kadan had been brutalized by most of the fucking keep. He snarled enough that even the people who liked him started to tread lightly.

(He stopped, when Dorian started hiding in the wardrobe to avoid him snarling and snapping and pacing around their room.)

The night before he was due to leave, Dorian curled up next to him, tracing lazy designs on his chest and not meeting his eyes.

Unspoken, hanging between them, were the words ‘don’t go’. And oh, how much Bull wanted to stay, to not leave Dorian with someone else. How could he protect his kadan when he was going to be so far away? (He _knew_ the Chargers and the other members of the Inner Circle would protect Dorian, but he’d already failed _once_. What if they were distracted? What if someone got through? What if… What if…)

He pulled Dorian closer and buried his nose in his kadan’s hair. He would not become distracted by ‘what ifs’. Dorian would be safe.

He would be safe.

Nothing bad would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, nothing bad happened....


End file.
